Double Celebration
by Helen2
Summary: A surprise for Sara


TITLE: Double Celebration  
  
AUTHOR: Helen McAllister  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
SUMMARY: Grissom and Sara have been together for a year.  
  
DISCLAIMER: CSI is property of CBS and Alliance-Atlantis Productions; no infringement intended. It is strictly for enjoyment purposes only.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first ever G/S Story as well as Fanfic challenge. All feed back is welcomed. I hope you enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sara could hardly believe her luck; here she was one year later lying looking into the eyes of the man she had been in love with since his first lecture. I still can't believe that he finally admitted how he felt about me, and all it took was to threatening to quit CSI and he sends me a plant, then he finally admits how he feels about me.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Good Morning" Sara leans over and gives Grissom a lingering kiss. "I didn't realise that you were awake."  
  
"I love waking up like this, so what were you thinking?"  
  
Sara gives Grissom a mischievous grin, "Just how lucky I am being here with you"  
  
"Hey you're not getting all sentimental on me" Grissom thinks to himself, I hope this is a good sign.  
  
"It was just waking up in your arms" Grissom holds her closer at this thought.  
  
"Well I am glad about that, but unfortunately I have to get into CSI, I would rather stay here with you"  
  
"What do you need to go in for, I thought you were on off tonight as well?"  
  
"I was, until Brass caught me just before we left after our shift, asking if I would mind going in he has something he wants me to look at"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything earlier, I thought we were going out tonight?"  
  
"We are but just a little later than we had planned" Grissom leans over and kisses Sara; he catches the time on the clock. "I have an hour to get in" Sara looks at the clock "God it is nearly 6pm, I can't believe we have slept for so long" "Well it we didn't exactly sleep all the time since we got in this morning, that is why I didn't say anything, you sort of distracted me" Grissom give Sara a wink and a lingering kiss. As usually Sara just melts into his arms.  
  
Grissom goes off into the bathroom, Sara hears the shower go on, and snuggles in the bed. A few minutes later Grissom comes back into the room. Sara has fallen asleep, he looks on lovingly, he thinks to himself; my life couldn't get anymore perfect, well we will see after tonight. I just can't see myself living the rest of my life without her. Just as Grissom is about to leave a note Sara awakes.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you!" Grissom goes over to the bed and kisses Sara. "I'll come back about 7pm and pick you up" He kisses her goodbye and heads to the door. "Where are we going tonight" "It a surprise, wear something smart but casual" "Is that all you are going to say!" Grissom smiles "No, I love you!" And goes out the door. "God he infuriates me, but I still love him" Sara gets up and goes for a shower, wonder what Grissom is up to.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Grissom parks his SUV and heads into the CSI building to meet the rest of the team. Brass met Grissom at the door.  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yeah Griss, the team are awaiting instructions in your office"  
  
Brass and Grissom met the rest of the team in the office.  
  
"So Griss, what is the plan for tonight."  
  
Grissom looks at Catherine, she has been in on the whole thing for the last month, helping him get everything ready.  
  
"Yes, all I have to do is get Sara there without wonder what is going on, any idea's?" he looks on to his team.  
  
Nick thinks he has the answer "Well how about, since you are already here, sending one of us over to pick Sara up and meet you at the "Crime Scene", like a all hands on deck job, Sara will buy that.  
  
Grissom thinks about it "yeah, it could but will she not get suspicious sending one of you to get her"  
  
"Well, I could go and get her" Warrick suggests. "We have worked on the last couple of cases together, I could say that you have went on with Brass to secure the site and that Nick and Catherine are coming after they have finished on the crime scene they are on, I'll just say that you didn't have time to phone and let her know what was happening".  
  
"I Think that will work Griss" Catherine replies.  
  
"Right Warrick off you go and collect Sara, and well met you an the arrange spot."  
  
"Sure thing boss" Warrick heads off to get Sara.  
  
"Take Sara's case, she might get suspicious" Nick calls out to Warrick. Warrick agrees and goes to collect the case.  
  
"Right everyone knows what they are doing. I have a couple of things to pick up so I will met you there"  
  
Everyone knows what is going on and is getting excited. They don't know fully yet what Grissom has planed for his and Sara's first Anniversary, but knows that Sara is going to have a great time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Warrick pulls up outside Grissom's flat, as he goes to the door there is a note. "Hi Honey, nipped out for 5 mins, won't be long, Love S.  
  
Warrick knew where they kept a spare key and opened the door and went in. A few minutes later, he heard a key in the door.  
  
"Hi, Griss.. Warrick what are you doing here, is Grissom OK?" Sara had a really bad feeling about finding Warrick in the flat.  
  
"It's OK Sara, Grissom is fine, just as he was leaving an emergency cropped up and it is all hands on deck, he asked me to pick you up, Sara and Catherine are meeting us there with Brass."  
  
"Thank God for that, I was getting worried. It had to be tonight though" Sara went to put the pressie for Grissom on the table.  
  
"I have your case in the SUV, are you ready?"  
  
"Wait a min I'll just get changed" Sara studied what she had on, it was a new top she had picked up last week for tonight, and she didn't want to ruin it. "It's OK, I have a spare suit in the SUV if you want, it save time the quicker we can get there the better.  
  
Sara was going to argue, if Griss sent Warrick to collect her it must mean it was urgent.  
  
"Right lets go then"  
  
Warrick notices Sara pick up Grissom's pressie and put it in her bag.  
  
Sara locks up and follows Warrick out to the SUV to go to Grissom.  
  
"Where are we going Warrick" Sara asks  
  
"Eh... So what did you get Grissom for your anniversary?" hoping his change of subject isn't really noticed.  
  
"Oh a watch, I noticed him looking at a couple of weeks back, so I phoned and order one and got it engraved. I also have another little surprise, but it can wait"  
  
"Oh, I am intrigued now, what is it?" Trying to keep the conversation from where and what we were going to, another 5 minutes and we would be there, Grissom owes me big time for this.  
  
"You will just have to stay intrigued, I am not saying anything until I have seen Grissom"  
  
"So what did Grissom get you?" he then notices Sara's expression changed, whoops put my big foot in it again.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think he has forgotten, but with Grissom you never know."  
  
"Right here we are, and there's Nick and Catherine and Brass, I wonder where Grissom is?"  
  
"We are at an Amusement Park, Hey this is the one Grissom usually takes me."  
  
Warrick thinks to himself, well I have her here it is up to Grissom now to do what ever he has planned. Where is he?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Grissom comes round the corner and sees Warrick and Sara pulls up, phew he thought here in time and everything is organised.  
  
"Hey guys you ready?"  
  
Everyone turns round and looks at him.  
  
"Yeah, where do we go?" asks Nick.  
  
"Well if you leave your stuff in your SUV's and follow me, we are all going to go on the Roller Coaster." Grissom looked at all the surprised faces; Sara's was a picture.  
  
"What!" Everyone looks at each other thinking Grissom has flipped.  
  
"Yeah, Jim and I have organised that everyone gets tonight off, so let's go, I have passes for everyone, we can go on anything we like as many times as we like ALL NIGHT"  
  
Sara turns to Warrick "Did you know about this"  
  
"No, Sara he didn't, I needed to get you here and everyone else, only Jim knew what I was up to. Oh here come Greg"  
  
Greg comes up behind them.  
  
They all head over to the Roller Coaster, Grissom's favourite ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
About two hours later everyone was famished and met at the Hot dog Stand.  
  
"Who's for Hot dog's? Sara?"  
  
"Grissom, have you forgotten already, I don't eat meat"  
  
"I know, I meant what do you fancy?" and whispered into her ear "Other that me?"  
  
Sara blushed; he could still get her to blush after all this time.  
  
"I'll just have some Cotton Candy, I am not really that hungry."  
  
Everyone sat and had hot dogs and cotton Candy.  
  
Brass motioned to Grissom. Grissom went over.  
  
"So what is next? Everyone has enjoyed themselves so far"  
  
"The night is over yet" with a gleam in his eye, he turns and goes over and sits beside Sara.  
  
"So are you enjoying yourself."? Grissom looks at Sara, who has cotton candy on her nose.  
  
"Yeah, this is great, I thought you had forgotten what today was!"  
  
"Why, what is today?" and give Sara a blank look face, then smiles. Sara kisses Grissom lovingly.  
  
Grissom phone goes off. He goes and answers it and comes back over.  
  
"So Sara, how do you fell about going on the Ferris Wheel?"  
  
"Sure, lets go"  
  
Everyone else stays and waits for them to return. Grissom was glad, this was something just for Sara and him, plus they were sitting in the most perfect place anyway.  
  
As Sara and Grissom where going round, the Ferris wheel stopped at the top.  
  
"Hey since we have stopped, do you want to open your pressie" Sara reached into her bag and hands it across.  
  
Grissom opens it, the watch he had been looking at a few weeks ago. He turned it over and notices the inscription on the back "To my darling Gil for ever yours Sara", he reaches over and kisses Sara.  
  
"This is wonderful.", he was about to say something else and his phone goes off.  
  
"Yeah, start it now" and hangs up.  
  
"Who was that?" Grissom just leans over and whispers "Look at the sky"  
  
At that moment fireworks started going off, then in the sky, SARA WILL YOU MARRY ME, lit up the sky. Sara didn't know what to do or say, for once in her life she was speechless.  
  
Grissom takes a box out of his jacket pocket and takes Sara's hand. "So, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
"Yes!, Oh I love you so much" Grissom puts the ring on Sara's finger.  
  
"Happy anniversary and 4th of July"  
  
"How did you mange all of this." Sara looked at Grissom.  
  
"I wanted to show you how much you mean to me, I called in a few favours, and Brass helped me out with one or two things, as well, but nobody really new what I was going to do. I spoke to the guys who were doing the fireworks for the 4th of July celebrations to night and got one made up, and asked if he could do it around the time we where in the wheel."  
  
"This is the best night of my life, Eh Grissom" Grissom looks at Sara, " I have something else to tell you"  
  
"Sure what is it?" he was starting to panic.  
  
"Well I have another present for you, in about 8 months time, you are going to be a daddy" Sara knew she had shocked Grissom, but wasn't sure how he was going to take it.  
  
"I didn't think tonight was going to get any better, you don't know how proud I am, first you are going to be my wife, and a mother. I love you so much"  
  
At that the Ferris wheel started to move and bring them down to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The rest of the CSI team on the ground could not believe what they say.  
  
"Whoa, this is a surprise, what a way to do it!"  
  
"Do you think she said yes?" Asks Greg  
  
"Don't be stupid Greg of course she would of!" answered Warrick.  
  
At that they noticed Grissom and Sara walking their way. You could tell they were in love as they way they walked towards the team without a care in the world, not noticing the world going by.  
  
"So Sara, what was your answer?" Greg was determined to find out first.  
  
Sara looked into Grissom's eyes and showed of the ring.  
  
"Hey about time Griss" Nick shouted.  
  
"You are so lucky Sara, you couldn't of found a better guy" Catherine whispered to Sara while looking at the ring that looked perfect on her hand.  
  
"What a Forth of July for everyone, I won't forget tonight in a hurry" replies Warrick.  
  
"I have a small announcement" Everyone looks at Grissom,  
  
"As you have already gathered Sara has agreed to be my wife, and also that we are going to have a baby"  
  
The surprised looks on their faces was enough to start Sara laughing, they had the same look that Grissom had, Surprise but everyone was so pleased for them.  
  
Sara looks into Grissom's eyes "I love you, Happy 4th of July and Anniversary" Grissom returns the sentiment, with a kiss.  
  
Sara thinks to herself, what a beautiful way to end a perfect day. At that the fireworks start going off around about everyone.  
  
Finished. 


End file.
